


I will always Believe in you

by NiyanaIsNotSane



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Did this one on a discord server and nearly gave everyone a heart attack, Gen, Heavy Feels, Zombie arc, it was worth it, sonic idw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiyanaIsNotSane/pseuds/NiyanaIsNotSane
Summary: Loosely Inspired by the events of Issue 28 of the IDW Sonic series
Relationships: Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog, Tails & Sonic
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	I will always Believe in you

**Author's Note:**

> So the story of how this came to be is pretty funny, I was basically writing this in a discord chat like any sane person would do and wanted to do a 15 writing challenge...instead it ended being 40 minutes and the whole time people were trying to figure out why I was typing for 40 minutes straight and I pretty much posted it on google docs first, saw the hilarious reactions and decided to post it on here as well.  
> I apologize in advance if I made anyone feel despair while reading this.

Tails felt his feet slam on the ground as he landed near a field of abandoned buildings, perking his ears for the slightest sound he could pick up, trying not to let the sounds of blasts and gunfire in the distance distract him. 

He could have sworn he saw him take off in this direction, he even claimed that he was getting tired and was going to run off the virus again, knowing he wouldn’t go to far....but this time was different, the way he worded it, the hitching in his voice and the weary look his body carried as he seemed to grit his teeth in pain.

‘ _I’m....just gonna.....go for a quick....run.’_

And at that he took off, leaving everyone else shell shocked and scrambling to make barriers and prepare for the coming wave of zombots.

Except for him, he knew his brother too well to know that this wasn’t at least making him suffer in some other way other than lack of sleep or not being to have physical contact...and he’s trying to face it by himself.

A muffled sob made him whip his head over towards a old brown building, almost completely removed of brick and showing mostly the steel frames of the foundation, he jogs over to it, seeing a hint of a red shoe peeking out from behind a wall inside the interior of the building.

He gets closer, not taking notice of the shiny blue metallic substance still spreading on his body but listening to deep and heavy sobs and the slight shuddering of his body.

He takes one step closer and reaches out a hand, he flinched as he heard Sonic letting out a deep groan, deciding instead to sit on his knees to give him space.

"Sonic?" He doesn't answer back as he noticed his brother's body starting to shiver. "I know we're being outnumbered and everyone is losing all sense of hope, but you can't let yourself go down that path too."

The hedgehog still sat on the ground, head in his hands and not moving a muscle other than the slight jolt of his shoulders.

"You've always told me to find another way or to look on the bright side. But the one thing you never did was give up on me and I am not going to give up on you." He took a shaky breath as he continued.

"Even if I'm the last one standing and completely surrounded by all the zombots in the world, I still wouldn't give up on what you mean to me and everyone else who is still fighting by your side. It's what you do best after all. I still believe in you and I always will."

Tails blinked his eyes rapidly as he finished his speech, furrowing his brows as he noticed that Sonic had stopped shaking and was no longer letting out sobs. He began to say something when his communicator buzzed in and heard Amy's voice on the line, telling everyone to regroup. 

Feeling his shoulders sag in defeat, he slowly got up and dusted the dirt off his legs as he walked towards to the opening of the wall, his lip trembled as looked back at Sonic’s hunched figure once more before twirling his tails and flying away.

Sonic's shoe twitched slightly, soon followed by heavy breathing as he pushed himself up and looked towards the opening where he could still partially see the young kit fly off in the distance.

As he walked out of the building and out in the open, he stood on the patched grass as he raised his head up and let out a moaning growl. His body was completely covered in the blue/grey metallic substance, his clawed hands reached up towards the sky, reaching up desperately at the disappearing yellow figure. A tear slowly dropped from his eye and ran down his cheek as it slowly started to turn red.

" _T-TaiLs_." 

His arm suddenly drops limply and his back begins to hunch over as he continues to let out more growls and moans, slowly taking a few steps into the open before picking up the sound of gunfire in the distance. His once forest green eyes were completely amber red as they snapped open and he let out a snarl, glaring at the horizon, speeding off at top speed towards the sound. 

The metal patches of his footsteps left on the floor quickly spread through the compound, covering the dirt, grass and pieces of machinery left behind from a previous time till it eventually reached a flower in the corner of the room, its blooming petals in the sunlight were swiftly taken over by the metal virus as it traveled up its stem, replacing the once yellow petals with a sharp, grey appearance. Overlaying clouds in the sky quickly dimmed the natural light of the surrounding area and covered the room in darkness, doing little to stop the spread of this demonic plague.

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of trivia: The flower that got covered in the virus at the end happens to be the same flower that is seen at the resistance HQ on the start menu of Sonic Forces when you beat the game.


End file.
